(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a launch apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for pressurizing a launch tube in order to eject a device therefrom.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The heretofore available apparatus for pressurizing the submarine launch tubes have generally comprised means for injecting high pressure water into the breech ends of the launch tubes in order to force devices outwardly therefrom against the forces of sea water pressure. Further, the means for injecting high pressure water into the breech ends of launch tubes of apparatus of this type have generally involved the use of an air-powered ram. However, it has been found that the noise produced by air-powered rams of this type can contribute significantly to the acoustic emissions, i.e., signatures associated with launching devices from launch tubes. Hence, it has been found that there is a significant need for an apparatus which is operative for pressurizing the breech end of a launch tube with high pressure water without producing an excessive amount of noise.